L'empire
by Pexyon Cordeglacies
Summary: Sous le ciel nocturne de l'empire, les limites entre rêve et réalité s'effacent. Dans un monde où la notion de normalité n'a plus aucune valeur et où l'extraordinaire est quotidien, certains se perdent en cherchant leurs places. Ma première Fanfic. -Fiction Abandonnée-


Chapitre I : Prologue

La dague toujours plantée dans mon abdomen, J'atterris sur le toit de ce qui pourrait bien être un hangar. La plaie me brûle et je n'ai plus assez de forces pour me soigner ou pour revenir au château, à l'abri. Ciel, je dois demander de l'aide.  
Cependant, même dans mon état, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au sermon qu'on me fera sans doute. J'avoue que je ne ressens pas la moindre envie de l'entendre. La douleur lancinante de ma blessure, me rend, hélas, le sens des priorités. C'est donc à contre cœur que je me concentre pour établir un contact mental avec celui qui sera, sous peu, et pour la énième fois, mon sauveur. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à me dire qu'il arrive tout de suite. Bien évidemment, il est totalement paniqué. Je fais alors de mon mieux pour garder mon sang froid afin de le rassurer et l'empêcher de réveiller tous les habitants du château. Il soupire et me promet de faire de son mieux pour me rejoindre sans ameuter tout l'empire. De nouveau seul avec mes pensées, je tente tant bien que mal de comprendre comment j'ai bien pu en arriver là, tout en retirant l'objet qui torture mon flanc. Eh bien, c'était sans doute inévitable. Ma petite escapade nocturne ne se sera pas passée comme prévu. Je passe ma vie enfermé et c'est le soir où je m'enfuie qu'un groupe de chasseurs d'élite patrouille en ville. Bien, j'avoue ce n'est absolument pas la première fois que je m'échappe de cette façon. J'ai même de la chance de m'en sortir ainsi, en fait. J'ai été pris par surprise et blessé par la lame empoisonnée, avant même de comprendre que je me faisait attaquer… Au moins, j'ai la satisfaction de priver leurs rangs de précieuses recrues. Les pauvres. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de faire le ménage derrière moi. Si je laisse des traces de mon passage, ou pire, de mon identité, ce sera la panique générale. Et là, Je pourrai dire adieu à mes petites fugues et à ma petite vie tranquille.  
Mais peu importe, j'ai pu réellement me distraire cette nuit. Je regagnerai bientôt mes appartements. Et ce grâce à mon ami et cher grand vizir qui arrive, justement, pour me secourir. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et son regard mi désolé mi réprobateur me font tout de même ressentir un peu de culpabilité.

\- Je ne cesserai de dire que vous avez de drôles de façons de vous divertir votre seigneurie, me dit-il en faisant une rapide révérence, avant de venir m'aider à me tenir debout.

\- Ah, mon cher Rhadamanthe ! Il est vrai que tu n'arrêteras, sans doute, jamais de me reprocher mes échappées dans le monde des humains. Mais il est tout autant vrai que cela ne m'en dissuadera pas.

Il soupire bruyamment, tandis que je me serre plus fort contre son torse râblé. Le voyage jusqu'à notre monde est mouvementé, mais rapide. Et mon compère, mon complice d'un soir, de mille soirs, referme la porte des appartements royaux derrière nous. Dans l'intimité de ces lieux si familiers, je me sens tout de suite mieux. Et ne tarde pas à me dévêtir sous le regard de reproche tout aussi familier de Rhadamanthe. Que j'aime ainsi le provoquer !

\- Je vais prendre un bain, annonçais-je en feignant l'innocence.

\- Mais votre blessure..

\- Tu t'en occuperas plus tard, bien ?

\- A vos ordres, soupire-t-il.

Une fois ressorti, je m'assois sur la méridienne et le laisse bander le peu qu'il reste de ma blessure. Ayant achevé sa besogne et étant rassuré, il se lève pour partir. Je réussis tout de même à le convaincre de partager quelques verres carmin. Nous discutons ainsi pendant des heures. Cette fois la séparation est inévitable et je consens à le laisser partir..

\- Au revoir. Encore merci..

\- Je suis à votre service. Prenez soin de vous, Seigneur Aphrodite.

* * *

Salutations ^^

Je suis Pexyon. Et ceci était le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit, sur un coup de tête, après halloween et suite aux encouragements de ma très chère PerigrinTouque (faites un tour sur son profil, je vous garantis que vous ne le regretterez pas). C'est à elle, que je dédicace ce premier chapitre. Sachez, que les mises à jour ne seront sans doute pas régulières. Je fais des études prenantes et ai peu de temps libre, hélas. Mais je tenterai de toujours faire de mon mieux. Bien évidemment, Les remarques et critiques constructives sont la bienvenue. Vos reviews et vos conseils m'aideront à m'améliorer dans le futur , j'espère. Sur ce, j'arrête d'accaparer votre attention.  
Sincèrement,

Pexyon Cordeglacies.


End file.
